Benutzer Diskussion:Aeris85
' Schreibt hier Meinungen oder Diskussionen zu meinen Blogs hin! Bitte macht ordentlich Überschriften, falls ihr ein neues Thema anfangt! ' zum "Manga 436"-Blog ... zum "Manga 437"-Blog Zu Hinata ich glaube schon das sie tot ist, den Pain sticht mit einen seiner schwarzen stanken auf sie ein und auf der kurzen Entfernung glaube ich nicht das er daneben sticht. Zu dem Schatten Doppelgänger man hat schon früher gesehen das die Doppelgänger es nicht vertragen wen Naruto mehrere schwänze bekommt. --Revan55 12:16, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, das Bild mit dem Erstechen habe ich komplett übersehen oder nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Das ändert natürlich ein wenig... Zu den Schattendoppelgängern: Inwiefern meinst du "nicht vertragen"? Also wie genau soll sich das zeigen? Ich denke, du meinst die Szenen, als Naruto das Wind-Rasengan übt mit Kakashi und Yamato, und dabei einer sich in den Kyuubi verwandelt. Aber was passierte da groß mit den anderen Doppelgängern? --Aeris 16:50, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also das einzige bild das ich seh ist das hier http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/437/14/ und da kann man nicht genau sagen ob sie nun erstochen wurde von daher geh ich mal davon aus dass sie noch lebt und ma fände ich komisch wenn sie tot wäre da sie "nur" von Shinra Tensai getroffen wurde.--Selaya 17:22, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Also das Bild ganz rechts unten in der Ecke kann ich eh nicht erkennen: Was soll denn da was und wo sein?? *g* --Aeris 17:34, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Eben das ist der springende Punkt dass ist das einzige Bild wo Blut spritzt und man kann nicht erkennen ob ins Herz in den Arm in den Kopf oder sonstwohin gestochen wurde. Und das mit dem Skelett deute ich so, dass diese rote Chakraform wirklich "nur" das Chakra des Kyuubi ist und je mehr Schwänze er bekommt desto ähnlicher wird er dem Original, sprich in der mitte chakrakern dann Skelett bei 8 Schwänzen werden wahrscheinlich auch alle Muskeln erscheinen und bei 9 auch die Haut, so denk ich mir zumindest ist das gedacht--Selaya 17:51, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Auf der seite http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/437/13/ sieht man das Pain ausholt und auf der nächsten sticht er zu. Das mit den Doppelgängern war beim Kampf mit Deidara als Naruto zwei schwänze bekam gingen die Doppelgängern in die Knie. --Revan55 18:20, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Habs auch grad noch mal nachgeschaut: Ein Naruto wird zum 2-Schwänzigen, alle (3, glaub ich) verkrampfen sich und sagen, es wär zu heiß. Einer verpufft dann auch, die anderen beiden können sich anscheinend zusammenreißen. Gut, so wie Naruto uns immer überrascht, könnte das für den aktuellen Verlauf dennoch bedeuten, dass der aktuell am Myoboku-Berg sitzende Doppelgänger ja mit Natur-Chakra vollgepumpt ist, und im Sennin-Moodo doch was ausrichten kann, während das Original mit 6-schwänzigem Fuchsgewand gekleidet ist. --Aeris 20:07, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) zum "Manga 439"-Blog tja meine vermutung im bezug zum 8 schwanz is, dass naruto bis dahion evtl noch die möglichkeit besitzt, den kyuubi soweit zu kontrollierenScreamo-fan 19:05, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ja das liegt natürlich nahe. Allerdings dürfte das momentan nicht der Fall sein, da er sich ja schon in der 4-schwänzigen Form hinterher an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Naja gut, werden wir lange diskutieren können, wie das mit der "Kontrolle" wirklich läuft, da es einfach nicht gesagt ist, wie's geht oder gehen könnte. --Aeris 19:53, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) zum "Akatsukis Plan mit den Bijuu"-Blog Deidara hat bei seinen Kampf mit Gaara einen arm verloren und außerdem war Deidara der richtig gegner für Gaara. Wäre ein anderer gegen ihn an geträhten hätte das anders ausgehen können. Man weiß nicht ob beim einfangen der anderen Bijuu nicht das eine oder andere Mitglied getötet wurde und Kakuzu soll seine alten Partner auch getötet haben als sie ihn nervten. Vielleicht sind die Bijuu im gebahnten zustand auch ein wenig schwächen als wenn sie frei wären. --Revan55 12:16, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja eigentlich wurde mal gesagt dass die bijuus in den Jinchuuriku stärker seien, da diese das CHakra besser nutzen könnten als die meisten bijuus. glaub ich zumindest irgendwo gelesen zu haben.--Selaya 12:53, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja EIN Arm!! Also das war nun wirklich nicht wild! ;) Sowieso hatte ja Deidara leider beim fast gesamten Kampf die Oberhand, da erinner ich mich noch ganz gut dran. --Aeris 16:50, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ja aber zu dem kampf, gaara ist eigentlich kein ninja, der durch seine offensivfähigkeiten hervorsticht, sondern durch seine fast undurchdringliche verteidigung und wenn man einen weg findet diese zu durchbrechen kann man ihn auch besiegen, außerdem hat er kaum chakra vom bijuu genutzt, sonst hätte er sich ja verwandelt.--Selaya 17:17, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt auch wieder. Aber ich wollt ja eigentlich auch eher auf die Beziehung zwischen Bijuu und Jinchuuriki hinaus, und die ist nunmal bei bereits 4 bekannten Jinchuuriki (Naruto, Gaara, die Katze, der 8-Schwänzige-Typ) halt nur bei einem eine "Angst-Beziehung". --Aeris 17:24, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Was meinst du damit? Sowohl Naruto, Gaara als auch Yugito Nii haben anscheinend kaum bis keine Kontrolle wenn das Bijuu ausbricht, allein Killerbee scheint gefahrlos mit seinem Bijuu zusammenarbeiten zu können. VOn daher würde ich sagen nur einer hat keine "Angst-Beziehung"--Selaya 17:40, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Naja ganz einfach: Gaara hat als einziger Angst, seinen Bijuu durchzulassen. Killerbee hat keine Angst, zumal er seinen Bijuu auch komplett kontrollieren kann, aber Naruto hat auch keine große Angst vorm Kyuubi und hat (bis auf den Zwischenfall, als er Sakura verletzte) auch nie gezögert, ihn einzusetzen (gegen Orochimaru, gegen Sasuke im Tal des Endes, bei Hinata hält er sich auch nicht zurück; und die Yugito mit der Katze hat in der kurzen Szene gegen Hidan & Kakuzu auch absichtlich den Bijuu freigelassen. Ich meine also nicht die "Kontrolle-Beziehung", sondern die "Angst-Beziehung" zu den Monströsitäten in sich drin. --Aeris 17:47, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Noch mal auf die Bijuu zu kommen man hat versucht sie zukontrollieren und zu Kriegs zwecken einzusetzen das ging aber nicht weil die Bijuu sicht nicht kontrollieren ließen. Also wurden sie in Menschen versiegelt um ihre Kraft für einen Kampf nutzbar zumachen und ich meine das ein freier Bijuu vielleicht stärker ist als ein versiegelter. --Revan55 10:32, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Interessanter Gedankengang, eigentlich wollte ich schreiben: "Na da gibts doch nicht viel zu überlegen, klar ist der freie Bijuu stärker". Aber dann ist mir in den Sinn gekommen, was Naruto in der 4-Schwänzigen Form schon alles gemacht hat: Der riesen Chakrastrahl, der aus rotem Chakra und blauem Chakra gemacht wurde, den hätte der Kyuubi alleine wohl kaum hinbekommen (weil rotes Chakra = Kyuubi, blaues Chakra = Naruto). Und: In Spielen wurde das schon oft gemacht, nur in der Serie kams noch nie vor: Ein Kyuubi-Rasengan. Oder? Das könnte der freie Kyuubi ja auch nicht, ein Rasengan. Aber in der 1- bis 3-schwänzigen Form hat Naruto ja noch seinen Körper und müsste eigentlich seine eigenen Jutsus ausführen können. => Wär also stärker. Um die andere Seite aber mal weiter zu beleuchten: Freie Bijuus sind bestimmt "mächtiger", weil riesengroß und nicht von "schwachen", menschlichen Gefühlen abhängig. Aber um rauszufinden, ob sie "stärker" sind, muss man ja schauen, was man damit meint: Denn die Bijuus reißen ja eigentlich alles einfach so nieder, was ihnen in den Weg kommt und sie verfolgen nicht strikt ein Ziel wie z.B. "Ich will meine Heimatstadt beschützen!" oder "Den und den pösen Pösewicht ausschalten.". Sie machen, was ihnen beliebt, und das zieht meistens große Zerstörung nach sich (Shukaku, Kyuubi). => Also "stark" könnte man halt nur sagen, wenn man diese Eigenschaft für einen bestimmten Zweck einsetzen könnte, da die freien Bijuus aber immer nur alles kaputt machen und wegholzen, würd ich das nicht als "stark" bezeichnen... --Aeris 17:50, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite danke, hab ich gesehen, sind auch sehr gute vorschläge dabei...nur nützt es nichts ohne feedback der anderen Gruß -= trunX=- 10:49, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :ici und thoomas ?? Gruß -= trunX=- 00:02, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Aeris Fällt mir jetzt gerade so auf und interessiert mich: Stammt dein Benutzername aus dem etwas in der Spieleflut untergegangenen Baldurs Gate II? Ninjason 20:22, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Puh... Das letzte Mal spielen liegt schon einige Jahre zurück, aber ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass es eine Elfe oder Halbelfe war... und stimmt, der name ist schön, er ist mir sogar bis heute im gedächtnis geblieben. aber wird der Name der Final Fantasy Figur nicht mit "th" geschrieben?Ninjason 21:01, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Pedia sorry hab dich nicht vergessen...i schau dass ich heute mal dazu komme des pedia oben zu ändern...blöd ist nur dass ich die projektdatei für adobe gelöscht hab -.- ^^ wenns wieder dann so pixlig ausschaut schreib i dir ne email Gruß -= trunX=- 14:03, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Du machst doch auch viele Rechtschreibkorrekturen. Ich hab mir überlegt, wir sollten mal die Hauptartikel (Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura usw...) überfliegen und bearbeiten. Das wollte ich eigentlich schon länger, aber mir graut ein wenig vor der vielen Arbeit, weil einige Artikel doch etwas... "besonders" in ihrer Rechtschreibung/Form/Ausdruck geschrieben sind. Ich mach mal eine Liste auf meiner Seite, mit den Artikeln, die meines Erachtens zu überarbeiten sind. Würd mich über deine Hilfe freuen. Gruß Ninjason 15:34, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin von deinem Arbeitseifer begeistert. Ninjason 23:40, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Aber der Link zu den Kämpfen wird doch ganz unten unter "Kategorie" angezeigt. Zu deinen Änderungen, ja wow. Den Abschnitt über Narutos und Sasukes Kampfe finde ich wirklich sehr gut, den Abschnitt mit Itachi hatte ich gestern Abend schon gelesen. Den müssen wir dann auch bei Itachi selbst einbauen. Ninjason 10:19, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Verschiebung habe alle diskussionen zu dem thema dorthin Diskussion:Änderung Missionsberichte verschoben. Gruß -= trunX=- 22:10, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Also Trunx hat ja die Bearbeitung-Vorlage verändert, dass man reinschreiben kann was ergenzt werden soll, meinst du sowas? Und das mit den s''', ja da müsste man die Artikel verschieben, sollte aber kein Prob sein. Die Mehrfachverlinkung in einem Artikel hab ich schon bemerkt, und das sollte wirklich anders werden sonst sieht man zuviel blau. Und Links in Überschriften könnte man vermeiden, wenn dieses Wort auch im folgenden Text wiederzufinden ist. Spoilern würde ich nur Artikel die dem deutschen Manga vorraus sind. Das selbe gilt auch für den Anime, da sollten wir uns jetz mal einigen, ob wir bei sowas den Spoiler nur nach dem Manga richten oder alles was eben in Deutschland noch nicht erschienen ist (Manga/Anime) --Th(ôô)mas 18:12, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Im Grunde genommen schreiben wir ja Artikel für eine deutsche Website. Und alles was der deutsche Otto Normalverbraucher noch nicht weiß, ist eine Spoilerinformation. Und Otto weiß nur, was er im offiziellen deutsch-übersetzten Manga gelesen, oder der TV-Serie von RTL II gesehen hat, weil das die einzigen Quellen sind. Der Rest (auch was wir lesen) ist entweder auf einer anderen Sprache oder auf Fanbasis übersetzt. Daher sind Spoilerinformationen nicht nur Infos, die noch nicht in Deutschland herausgekommen sind, sondern auch solche, die sich durch eine deutsche Übersetzung noch ändern könnten (Durch Schneiden der TV Serie, ein Name, der anders übersetzt wird und sowas). Daher bin ich für, alles was noch nicht in Deutschland erhältlich ist (Manga + Anime) ist Spoilerinfo. Ninjason 19:00, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) : ...das wurde vielleicht ein bißchen missverstanden. Natürlich weiß ICH, was wir spoilern wollen und was nicht, und das ist der offizielle Stand der deutschen Animes und Mangas. Aber manch ein neuer ist sich da vielleicht nicht so sicher und überlegt oder spoilert einfach so irgendwas. Deswegen => Eindeutige Regel/Konvention, was gespoilert werden soll und was nicht, leicht und schnell öffentlich einsehbar, zusammengefasst mit allen anderen Konventionen, die wir einhalten wollen. --Aeris 19:04, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ^^ Oh sorry, war auf dem falschen Dampfer... Ja klar. Gute Idee, ob die Leute sich daran halten, ist ne andere Frage, weil die herausfinden wo letztendlich die Info stehen wird, WIE hier gearbeitet werden soll, die arbeiten wohl eh schon so, wie es vorgesehen ist. Aber trotzdem: Ganz links oben haben wir ein Navigationspad wo "Narutopedia", "Community-Portal", "Diskussionsregeln"... steht. Da könnte man einen Link hinzufügen, (vllt sowas wie "Bearbeitungsregeln") wo dann ein Beispielartikel ist, der mögliche Spoilerfehler, bzw häufige Rechtschreib- Interpunktions- und Namensfehler (ob wir Jonin/Jounin/Jo-Nin benutzen) klarstellt. Wie findest du das? Ninjason 20:01, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ist ein Anfang, aber wahrscheinlich nicht offensichtlich genug. Da werden wenige draufklicken. Kann man das nicht irgendwie grundsätzlich in die Bearbeitungs-Box einbauen? Also quasi in den Grund-Wiki-Code, der kommt, wenn man irgendwo auf "bearbeiten" klickt? Dann direkt über oder unter der Bearbeitungsbox, das wär natürlich ideal. Ansonsten könnte man es ja vielleicht noch groß zentriert auf der Hauptseite schreiben, so quasi: "Neu: Bearbeitungsregeln für ein einheitliches Wiki" oder so und schön auffällig halt. Inhaltlich bin ich voll deiner Meinung, so eine Beispielseite mit Fehlern und richtigen Regeln dann. --Aeris 20:12, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Die Realisation ist, denke ich schwierig, weil diese Box, würde ja so groß sein wie ein normaler Artikel (Wir alle wissen, was manche Leute für Rechtschreibfehler machen...). Die können wir nicht im Bearbeitungsfenster aufpoppen lassen und auf der Hauptseite? Ich schätze mal, dass 70% aller Besucher dieser Seite zum Lesen kommen, daher würde ich von einer groß angelegten Message abraten (stell dir mal vor, auf der Wikipedia-Hauptseite steht plötzlich "Können alle bitte beim Artikel-Ändern SO vorgehen?")... Aber noch ne Idee: Im Bearbeitungsfenster steht doch ganz oben die Info mit vier ~~~~ zu unterschreiben. Vllt könnte man da einen Link hinsetzen: "Bearbeitungsregeln" oder nach unten bei '''Seite speichern | Vorschau | Änderungen zeigen? Jetzt ist nur die Frage, inwieweit DAS von der Adminseite her realisierbar ist. Ninjason 20:25, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::@ninjason: dein vorschläg wäre gut es oben hinzubauen, aber dies erscheint nur bei diskussionsseiten und nicht bei artikeln! mein vorschlag wäre es, das hier zu editieren: Bitte kopieren Sie keine Webseiten, die nicht Ihre eigenen sind, benutzen Sie keine urheberrechtlich geschützten Werke ohne Erlaubnis des Copyright-Inhabers! Sie geben uns hiermit Ihre Zusage, dass Sie den Text selbst verfasst haben, dass der Text Allgemeingut (public domain) ist, oder dass der Copyright-Inhaber seine Zustimmung gegeben hat. Falls dieser Text bereits woanders veröffentlicht wurde, weisen Sie bitte auf der Diskussionsseite darauf hin. Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Narutopedia-Beiträge automatisch unter der „GFDL“ stehen (siehe Narutopedia:Urheberrecht für Details). Falls Sie nicht möchten, dass Ihre Arbeit hier von anderen verändert und verbreitet wird, dann drücken Sie nicht auf „Speichern“. ::das steht bei jeder bearbeitung und ich finde es eh eindeutig zu lange ^^. aber eigentlich reicht doch Hilfe:Übersicht vollkommen aus?! Gruß -= trunX=- 07:47, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe:Übersicht reicht nicht aus, denke ich, weil eben die meisten Leute wohl denken "Hilfe? Brauch ich nicht, ich kann ja Deutsch richtig schreiben."... Diesen Standard-Text da zu editieren fänd ich ebenfalls am besten! Ich meine, das steht ja direkt unter der Stelle, an der man gerade schreibt! Zu lang ist es ebenfalls :) . Am besten wär natürlich KEIN Link, weil da klickt dann wieder niemand drauf, sondern eine kurze Liste: *Verlinkungen zu anderen Seite nur einmal pro Absatz. *"Naruto's" und "Orochimaru's" ist FALSCH, es heißt "Naruto" und "Orochimarus", ohne Apostroph. *Gespoilert wird alles, was noch nicht in offiziellen deutschen Folgen erschienen ist! So ungefähr vielleicht? Wir können natürlich AUCH einen Link machen, wo dann alles ausführlicher steht und so...! --Aeris 10:13, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wie wärs damit: *Verlinkungen zu anderen Artikeln bitte nur einmal pro Absatz Verlinkungsregeln (wird im neuen Fenster geöffnet) *"Naruto's" im Genitiv ist falsch. Es heißt "Narutos", ohne Apostroph. Rechtschreibregeln und Interpunktionsregeln (wird im neuen Fenster geöffnet) *Alles, was noch nicht in Deutschland (Anime oder Manga) erschienen ist, wird gspoilert Spoilerregeln (wird im neuen Fenster geöffnet) *Probleme? (Hilfe:Bilder) (Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe) (Hilfe:Tabellen) (Admin fragen) Verlinkungsregeln könnte dann zu einem Artikel führen, auf dem alles rund ums Verlinken erklärt wird. (sowas zb Der vierte Hokage oder sowas Konohagakure) weil ich musste damals extra einzelne Artikel zum bearbeiten öffnen, damit ich das lernen konnte. Rechtschreibregeln und Interpunktionsregeln ist wohl klar was da steht, halt so ne Auflistung der häufigsten Fehler. Spoilerregeln) halt so noch mal wie hier gespoilert wird und Links zu den Vorlagen Vorlage:Spoiler Vorlage:Spoil und Vorlage:SpoilTag Ninjason 10:39, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das fänd ich so ziemlich perfekt!! Würde mich natürlich auch dazu anbieten, diese noch leeren Seiten zu schreiben. --Aeris 16:57, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :kein problem! schreib die seiten und dann änder ich es! Gruß -= trunX=- 20:37, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss Rechtschreibung und Interpunktion trennen, das wird zu groß... Ninjason 21:44, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) So die Regeln sind jetzt erstellt und enthalten auch schon viele Infos. Ich erweitere an diesem Wochenende (ich weiß nicht, wann ich es schaffe) auf jeden Fall die Interpunktion, die Rechtschreibung auch nach Wunsch, falls jemandem noch etwas einfällt. Ninjason 20:30, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir neuen Benutzern und den Autoren der jeweils ersten Bearbeitung in ihrer Begrüßung noch auf diese Sachen hinweisen? :Ja, das sollten wir machen, das wär toll! --Aeris 09:29, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich wollt mal fragen, wann das ganze in Angriff genommen werden soll? Also wann wird die richtige Bearbeiten-Seite verändert, so dass die Links zu unseren neuen Seiten da auftauchen? --Aeris 21:05, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) hab es einmal geändert! und??? Gruß -= trunX=- 11:01, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bisschen klein find ich (und die Links sollten in einem neuen Fenster geöffnet werden, um die Bearbeitung nicht zu löschen.) Wie wäre es außerdem, den Block unter den SEITE SPEICHERN - Button zu setzen, damit die rote Warnung (die ich sehr passend finde) näher an der Aktion selbst liegt, man also leichter reagiert. (btw, der Link "Admin fragen" bringt mich auf eine ganz seltsame Seite voller Kanji oder so...) Ninjason 12:20, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) naja klein finde ich es nicht. eher unauffälig. du kannst gerne ein layout machen und dann hier rein posten! Ich könnte auch des wegmachen und unterhalb "Seite speichern" einsetzen(wenns klappt; muss ich halt testen) (btw mich bringt er auch woanders hin...aber des liegt an wikia und nicht an dem link selbst...die basteln auch gerade rum!) Gruß -= trunX=- 13:19, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC)